WhiteRose: Sword Fighting
by NerdyOtaku101
Summary: A oneshot fanfiction featuring Ruby and Weiss as they attempt to teach Ruby how to sword fight.


**WhiteRose: Sword fighting**

"Hey Weiss! Guess what?" Ruby almost shouted as she burst into the room, a look of pure, innocent excitement across her face.

"Sheesh Ruby, no need to be so loud..." Weiss muttered, looking up from her book as she sat up in her bed, previously reading. "What is it?" She huffed, rather annoyed at being disturbed.

"Go on! Guess." Ruby grinned, kneeling beside her bed, arms folded on the edge with her chin resting on them like a puppy.

Weiss stifled a sigh, "Can't you see I'm busy, reading?" She asked, trying to point out that she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Come on, it won't take long." She whined, tugging on her arm a bit, trying to dissuade her.

Weiss shut her book slowly, eyes closed as mentally counted to ten to stop herself from saying anything too rude or hurtful. "Just tell me what you want and let me go back to reading."

Ruby pursed her lips, dissatisfied by her lack of cooperation and enthusiasm. "Fine... Well... I wanted to have a sword fight with Jaune... And I already challenged him and everything... Sort of a spur of the moment I guess..." She murmured, fidgeting a little with embarrassment. "The only problem... Is I don't know how to use a sword." She mumbled, slumping forward on Weiss' legs in defeat however she pushed her off rather quickly, scowling.

"What'd you do something so stupid for?" She asked, folding her arms. She knew that Jaune wasn't the best fighter in the first place, she doubted that he would be able to hold himself up against a rookie, although against Ruby...? They were pretty even in that department.

"Well... I was thinking..." Ruby started, fidgeting a little bit as she sat on the floor. "Well... I was kind of hoping..." She averted her gaze, embarrassed.

"What...?" Weiss eyed her suspiciously,

"Well... You use a sword... So I was kind of hoping that you would... teach me.?" She asked, glancing back to her out of the corner of her eye making Weiss twitch.

That look... How could she say no?

"No." She said painfully bluntly making Ruby fall over, clutching her chest as if she had just been stabbed by a blade.

"But Weiss!" She cried, on the verge of tears. This only proved that Weiss had earned the titled, Ice Queen for sure.

"Urgh! Fine. Will you shut up if I teach you?" Weiss asked, unable to bear Ruby's childishness any longer.

Ruby immediately perked up like a puppy, "Yes! I'll shut up forever!" She promised, clasping Weiss' hands in her own, taking her off guard with her soft touch and adorable puppy eyes.

"R-Right..." She managed, unable to say any more than that as she felt her cheeks warm up, unsure of this feeling toward her captain. She figured she was sick and it was just a fever... After all, Ruby was a stupid captain.

Ruby's puppy eyes widened with surprise and delight as she realised she accepted and jumped up to hug her, smothering her. "Yay! You won't regret this!" She assured, squeezing her tightly.

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss struggled for breath as she pried her off in an attempt to preserve her once untainted personal space.

"Sorry." Ruby giggled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck bashfully as she pulled herself up to her feet, straightening out her clothes.

"I better not regret this..." Weiss muttered, getting up as well, fixing up her clothes to make them at least slightly presentable.

As it was the weekend and there were no classes, they simply wore casual clothing today rather than their uniforms. Weiss stuck to a light blue skirt with a white, frilled shirt and Ruby instead wore a red shirt with denim shorts, both of them finding this a far more comfortable alternative to lounge around in rather than their combat gear.

'Alright, so did you want to start now?" Weiss asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically and Weiss couldn't help but continue to compare her to an excitable puppy. "Yes please." Ruby smiled, rocking on her heels childishly.

"Right..." Weiss muttered, trying to ignore how adorable her captain could be as she walked over to the end of her bed, picking up Myrtenaster, which was propped up and brought it back to Ruby. "Now, one thing I have to warn you, is that this is a rapier. If you want to play childish sword fighting with Jaune, this style really isn't going to work. It requires finesse, and skill. Alright?" he explained, watching Ruby although she was unable to tell if she was actually listening to her as she looked to be very absorbed in the shimmering white sword and the dust cylinder that it sported at the hilt. She hadn't quite seen it so close before. It was far more simple than the design of her Crescent Rose but she found that it was a beautiful sword in that simplicity... She really was a nerd for weapons.

"Right." She said, furrowing her brows in determination. "Let me swing it." She said, attempting to swipe it off Weiss who quickly pulled it back before she could grab it.

"Its not a piece of metal you can just hack and slash with. Its an art." Weiss scowled, disapproving of her hasty actions. "You can't rush a sword fight either. That's a good way to get yourself killed. If you're not going to take this seriously, then I won't teach you."

Ruby looked away a little, taking her scolding rather deeply, "Sorry... You're right..." She murmured quietly. "Please teach me."

Weiss blinked, surprised by how sincere she was. "Well... okay." She nodded a bit, figuring that this meant a lot to her. She figured it'd be a handy thing to learn as well, just in general. "So, you need to fix up your stance okay? Left foot forward, not too forward." She said, adjusting every minute detail of Ruby's posture. "Keep your shoulder's back, chin up." She instructed, lightly pushing Ruby's chin upward with a finger. "Like that." She said, smiling a little at her achievement.

"Uh... Weiss?" Ruby wobbled a little, her body trembling in resistance; "I don't know if I can keep this up." She said, unused to having suck a strict posture.

"You're doing fine so far." Weiss assured, paying no attention to her struggle. "Now, take it carefully..." She said, holding the hilt of the sword to Ruby for her to grasp which she did so carefully. She was very much regretting this idea and wondered if she could back out... However, quitting didn't bode well, and definitely not after begging for Weiss' help. She'd never hear the end of it.

Ruby carefully held Myrtenaster firmly, feeling herself wobble a bit, unused to this centre of gravity that the stance offered, being more used to having it evenly spread over a wider area. "O-Okay... I think... I think I got it." She said after a few seconds of managing the stance without toppling over.

"Good." Weiss smiled a little, proud of her own accomplishment in training the untrainable. "Now, try giving it a forward thrust." She said, giving her a slight demonstration of what that entailed.

Ruby nodded a little, trying not to shift her stance too much, "Right... Forward thrust." She said as she thrusts the sword forward. However, the sudden movement caused her centre to shift and she toppled, using Weiss to catch herself which only brought her toppling down with her, the two landing in a heap on the floor.

"Ow..." Ruby muttered, her head spinning as it hit the floor, too scared to open her eyes for fear that the room might be shifting crazily around her.

"Ruby you dolt..." Weiss muttered, holding her forehead, eyes closed as well as she wished things would stand still. At least she had a soft landing. "You're not meant to move so much when you thrust."

"Hey Ruby, are you in here-" Yang's voice cut off as she opened the door to see the two on the floor, Weiss blatantly lying atop Ruby who looked rather struggled and flustered. "Nope." She stayed out in the hall, shutting the door, Blake seconding that notion, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Weiss couldn't deny that the situation looked very bad.. "W-Wait! This- This isn't what it looks like!" She tried to plead, feeling that her heavy blushing was contradicting that statement. She looked back to Ruby who was peering at her, looking just as flustered as she felt.

"S-Sorry.." She murmured, still unable to sit up. "I think my head's bleeding.." She muttered, reaching up to rub her head slightly.

Weiss blinked, her flustered expression replaced with concern, "Are you okay?" She asked, carefully holding her head off the floor.

"Yeah... I've had worse." Ruby gave a wry chuckle, propping herself up on her elbows, trying to get the blood to rush from her head. "Sorry about that..." She apologised again. "I think I should give sword fighting a miss..."

Weiss smiled and chuckled, "I think so too.."


End file.
